1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tank cleaning apparatus and method of accomplishing same. The apparatus and method utilizes a vacuum source, either air or liquid, and a pressure source, either air or liquid.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows devices for washing the inside of tanks and utilizes filtering means associated therewith.